


直至地狱深处

by ohcrapzombie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-up Mabel, Blood, F/M, Manipulation, bill是个装好人的变态, dark!Mabel, 原来还可以用中文打tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapzombie/pseuds/ohcrapzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当满是血污的刀刃被从身体里慢慢抽出来时，利器脱离皮肉发出了轻微的滋滋声。粘稠的血液从伤口处直喷到Mabel脸上，她本能地闭上了眼睛。<br/>但是手中那滑溜溜的触感却是真真切切的存在。<br/>棕色头发的少女瞪圆了眼睛，似乎不敢相信眼前发生的一切。地板上躺着的那个人——现在已经能被称作为尸体了，那上面布满了大小不一的十几处刀伤。黑红的液体从伤口汩汩流出，如同一个个小型喷泉，染红了浅色的衬衫，在地板上逐渐扩大，蜿蜒流淌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	直至地狱深处

**Author's Note:**

> 上一次发文是暑假里……好久不动笔手都生了。BillxMabel也是我非常喜欢的一对CP，今天作了第一次尝试，设定是Mabel是医学生，Bill是大学教授。计划是一个小甜饼然而……可能我不擅长这种风格，整个故事并不轻松愉快。而且写到最后也没有展现出自己想要的感觉，水平实在是有限啊……【die
> 
> 配对：BillxMabel
> 
> 尺度：辅导级，轻微血腥与暴力描写
> 
> Warning：主要角色黑化，OOC高能预警

Holding On to Hell/直至地狱深处

当满是血污的刀刃被从身体里慢慢抽出来时，利器脱离皮肉发出了轻微的滋滋声。粘稠的血液从伤口处直喷到Mabel脸上，她本能地闭上了眼睛。  
但是手中那滑溜溜的触感却是真真切切的存在。  
然后棕发少女睁开双眼，眨了一下，又眨了一下，似乎不敢相信眼前发生的一切。地板上躺着的那个人——现在已经能被称作为尸体了，那上面布满了大小不一的十几处刀伤。黑红的液体从伤口汩汩流出，如同一个个小型喷泉，染红了浅色的衬衫，在地板上逐渐扩大，蜿蜒流淌。  
Mabel猛抽了一口气，在刚才的很长一段时间里她都似乎忘记了呼吸。时钟在墙面上滴答作响，机械的声音不绝于耳。她感到脚下的地板开始倾斜，于是努力找到平衡点让身体能够站立。刚才吸入的空气仿佛在肺里燃烧。  
Mabel咳嗽起来，胃一下下抽搐，似乎有什么东西将要翻涌而出。然而她并不能呕吐，未曾进食过的胃袋空空如也。  
她费了好大劲儿才扶住桌子边缘，眼前一件件物品的轮廓一时间重影了，短暂的几秒后又恢复正常。墙边是小书桌，课本文具在上面七零八落，大开的抽屉，地板上散落着杂物，被扔到一边的书包，里面未完成的论文露出一个角。时钟在嗡嗡地响着，显示出八点十五分。衣橱的镜子反射出黯淡的光，映出她沾染血迹的脸，金属的味道一阵阵钻入鼻腔。  
Mabel一跃而起，胡乱抓起一块布蒙住了镜子。之前她一遍遍地提醒自己千万不要晕过去，可她现在诡异地无比清醒。  
视线又回到书包里露出的那个角上，但这不是她唯一要处理的事。这一个月可能是她一生中最糟糕的梦魇。毕业论文已逼近死线，银行卡也弄丢了，又恰逢房租到期。  
但一切都比不上横躺在眼前的这具尸体糟糕。  
Mabel上前几步屈膝蹲在尸体前，脚边的血泊沾湿了她的裙摆。死去的人脸朝下趴着，姿势奇怪而僵硬。他的头歪向一边，双手无力地贴在地面上，左腿膝盖弯曲着，右腿则伸得笔直，像个由于旋转不当被扭断了关节的塑料娃娃。  
她甚至都不知道他的名字。  
多么可笑啊。本不该同时出现的人与事，在一念之间被命运扭曲成一个荒诞的交集，戴上了一顶叫巧合的面具，在你面前从此阴魂不散。不到半小时前发生的事还历历在目，原来要杀死一个人如此容易。  
隐隐的痛感从右手指关节处传来，Mabel这才发现从开始到现在自己一直紧紧握着那把刀。汗水与血水浸泡着刀柄，形成一种令人厌恶的触感。她张开僵硬的手掌，刀具滑落到地板上，“哐当”一声。  
眼泪慢慢顺着脸颊淌下来，但是她没有擦掉。脑海里飞快地闪过接下来可能会发生的几十种场面，它们像冬天的暴风雪一样张牙舞爪。  
一切都在动摇。  
她想打电话找一个可以倾诉的朋友，但是她又能告诉谁呢？Dipper？Candy？Grenda？然后让他们陪着去自首？一直以来她都以善良乖巧的姿态生活着，她会为邻居家死去的宠物哭泣，她从未夺取过任何小动物的生命。可如果让他们知道了这件事，他们会怎么想？

那么，是独自把尸体处理掉吗？

不，它太沉了，仅凭一己之力绝对不可能搬动。一个声音在大脑深处说道。而且要怎么处置？烧掉，扔进湖里，还是挖个坑埋了？万一有人发现了她该如何应对……未完成的论文在眼前一闪而过，毕业的日期正逐渐到来。她的未来近在眼前，也许算不上大好前程，但是一具尸体就能让它朝相反方向飞奔而去。  
可她还能有什么办法去阻止？  
泪水已经在脸上冷却变干。Mabel站起来，失魂落魄地四处张望。柜门上的镜子依然被布蒙着。窗外是漆黑的夜。她愣了几秒，跌跌撞撞走出门，背影融进了夜色里。

 

对Bill而言这是一个惬意的周末夜晚，即使他不得不批改学生作业。办公桌上，电脑屏静静闪着蓝光。他简略带过纸张上的几行，却在看这一页时陷入了短暂的神游，划书的手指停顿在某一行字上。电脑屏幕中的学生名单显示出还有一位至今没有发来论文的初稿，这让他不禁扬起了眉毛。  
那是一个他经常注意到的学生，Mabel Pines。  
在他思考着应该发邮件询问一下原因还是再等几天时，门外传来一阵细微的声音将思维拽了回来。Bill一向是个警觉的人，也许是多年的独居生活使他对声音更加倍的敏感。他望了望窗外完全黑下来的天，兴许只是一只野兔跑过。然而保险起见还是最好查看一下，省得第二天早上起来发现精心打理过的草坪被不明生物打了个洞。上次就有一只负鼠使Bill不得不开枪打死它。这么想着他起身走向玄关，脚步声完美地消失在地毯纤维中。  
他猛然把门拉开准备赶跑捣乱的动物。可台阶下是一头乱糟糟的棕发，在听到声音后很明显被吓了一跳。“CI-Cipher教授？”那姑娘明显是准备要走的趋势，绞在一起的头发几乎遮住了半张脸。“我，我只是路过……事实上我根本不知道自己为什么会来……”后半句声音低得几乎听不见。  
Bill上前几步，窗户透过的光终于使他看清了对方。“这么晚了你还在外面游荡吗，孩子？”  
“所以我，我真的该走了……”Mabel含混不清地回应着，抹着眼睛准备转身离开，然而Bill拉住了她，将她的脸转过来朝向自己。  
“你受伤了？”  
听到这句话Mabel不禁咬住嘴唇，她感到自己的眼泪又下来了。她想推开Bill跑远，但是对方力气那么大，她无法做到。  
“那……不是我的血。肯定是在晚餐时沾到的番茄酱，不要紧的。”她的心狂跳起来，搜肠刮肚找着借口。上帝啊，她根本没有吃晚餐。  
Bill伸手擦了擦她的脸，似乎叹了口气。“你知道吗，你一向不是个会说谎的孩子。”  
Mabel低下了头。如此迅速地被识破，她感到心脏几乎被冻住了。大脑深处的各种声音此时一并涌出来，在她耳边此起彼伏。她的眼泪从刚才起就没停过，现在更是越发糟糕。“我……”  
她听到自己的声音，沙哑得有如砂纸摩擦，那个未结束的单词尾音变成了一串长长的抽噎。  
然而她还是将未完成的句子进行了下去。  
“我的，我的舍友回家住了，只剩我一个人……然后，他突然闯进来，他以为家里没有人，可我偷偷躲了起来……然后，然后……”  
Bill静静地听着。她的叙述如此断断续续语无伦次，她不确定对方是否会露出不解的神色，因为眼前已经模糊一片。Mabel不知道该如何把这件事情完完整整地复述出来，回忆太过恐怖。本是医学生的自己，怀着救死扶伤的心愿进入学校，可还没毕业就已经背负了一个无辜的灵魂。  
只因为他在自己最困难无助的时候出现，在怨恨与愤怒达到顶点，溢出容器的时候，成了一滴制造混乱的催化剂。  
醒醒吧！一个声音在她耳边震耳欲聋地吼道，那个人是入室行窃，如果你不那样做，他发现你后也会攻击你。  
如果那样的话是不是自己就会成为那具尸体了？  
Mabel脑子里乱成了一锅粥，她的双腿软得像两根海草，她的身体在发抖，太阳穴在隐隐作痛。她听到Bill的时远时近的声音，像是在说些“没事儿的，别担心”之类的话，她听不清。然而Bill把她拥入了怀中——这一举动着实出乎意料。她并没有拒绝，任对方半扶半抱地带进了屋内。

习惯了一阵黑暗的眼睛在重新接触到光亮后略感酸涩，但是Mabel狂跳的心开始平复下来。  
Bill将她扶到椅子上坐下，又给她倒了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。头没有刚才那么痛了，她擦掉眼角的泪水，抬头看向她的导师——他像平常一样穿着考究，昂贵的西服与纯色衬衫，别着精致的领结。而他那双波澜不惊的眼睛，此时正牢牢锁定在自己身上。  
“你要是不想说的话就不说好了。”他把杯子递给她。  
Mabel深吸了一口气。她脑子里的声音又开始吵了起来，她极力将它们一一打压下去。  
Bill是她的导师，是她敬重的人。他一向是这样，办事高效，有条不紊，他阅历丰富，知道什么才是正确的处理方式。她选择相信他——而她也只有相信他。

“Cipher教授……”最终她艰难地开口，不自然地闭上双眼，似乎还在挣扎。  
“我想……我刚杀了一个人。”

说完这句话她似乎如释重负。短暂的几秒后她听天由命地等着他惊得跳起来，或者朝自己大吼，将她扫地出门。然而Bill淡然地望着她。  
似乎太淡然了，他眼中甚至没有惊讶的神色，只是有些饶有兴致地望着她。周围静得只剩时针走动的声音。Mabel心想也许是对方不相信她，踌躇了一会儿又补充道，“我在想，你能否陪我去……自首。”声音已经完全变了调。  
似乎有什么微不可察的东西在Bill眼中闪烁了一下，稍纵即逝。他侧身将手中的玻璃杯放在旁边的桌上，绕到Mabel面前，蹲下来仰视着她。Mabel注意到他的领子上沾染到了自己的泪水，心中泛起了一阵内疚。  
对方看上去并未把领子上的水痕放在心上。“你刚才说，你是一个人在家时发现那个人入室行窃的？”  
她不假思索点了点头。  
Bill轻轻拍了拍Mabel的手背。“孩子，别太自责了。你刚才与危险擦肩而过却安然无恙，这才是最重要的。”  
Mabel捂住了嘴。“但是……他死了。”她费了好大劲才把话说完。  
“我了解你，我相信你并不是故意要置他于死地的。”Bill握住了她的手。  
少女猛地抬起头望着对方，难以相信刚才听到的话。他们离得很近，她能看到Bill的眸子中映着两个小小的自己，眼神中透出理解与平和。

可还有一些……别的东西，它们不可名状，她捕捉不到。

“那么我……还是得进监狱，是吗？”她苦涩地问道。  
穿西服的男人直起身，头顶的吊灯将光芒倾斜到他的脸庞与身上。那场景似曾相识。Mabel眼前浮现起自己曾经的一个梦，梦里燃烧的天使直坠入地狱。  
一阵短到察觉不到的停顿。“这是你真正想要的吗？”Bill的声音柔声细语地说道，“你还有未来，但你愿放弃它接受这一结局，如果你已经做出了最终的决定，我会支持着你。”  
Mabel坐着一动不动。紧握的手指关节已经酸痛，指甲深深陷进肉里，可她像被定住了。这个晚上她脑海深处的声音一直在高声叫嚣着，稍一不防备就倾巢而出，直叫人发狂。

如果摆脱罪责，那具尸体的死状将会成为她一生挥之不去的阴影。

可是她也不想在牢房里度过青春。

血液在不断轰鸣，好像电锅中蒸汽过多，压力快让她爆炸了。Dipper的脸在眼前一闪而过，还有Candy，Grenda，还有她的其他朋友们。他们得知真相后，自己失去一切的情景会是怎样？她不敢想。

混乱的种子早已埋下，汲取着绝望与不安，在这个夜晚疯狂生长。

“他是在你独自在家的时候闯进来的。”

“你并不是故意要置他于死地的。如果你不袭击他，他发现你之后也会袭击你。”

“你还没有毕业。你还有很多事情要完成。”

“你还有未来。”

Bill之前说过的话在一瞬间与脑海中的声音奇特地变得异口同声。Mabel崩溃地弯下身去，试图堵住耳朵。  
然后她听见自己的声音。  
“我不想那样。”

好像在迷雾中航行，在以为自己就要撞上冰山的那一刻发现，这只是海市蜃楼。四个简单的单词仿佛重若千斤，但在它们被说出来的一刹那，似乎什么顾虑都悄悄烟消云散了。  
终将归于黑暗的眼睛，无论曾多么光彩照人，也只不过是一面充满哀怨的镜子。[1]  
Mabel抬起头，这一次她没有哭。她看到Bill摘下了脖子上精致的领结，将它随手搁在了茶几上。然后他转向她，眼神里泛出若有若无的怪异的笑意。  
“我有个计划。我们两个能一起去让尸体消失。就今晚。”

 

[1] 原句出自法国诗人波德莱尔《恶之花》

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个衣冠禽兽教坏小萝莉的罪恶现场，如果被雷到了，请不要打我【土下座
> 
> 其实感觉Bill这种设定苏，强大，危险又神秘的角色真的男友力超高，只可惜他是个变态。不过也足以迷倒万千少女和部分少男了。
> 
> 这个故事可以续写下去，不过我只有一个大概的架构。所以有没有第二章可能要随缘了……【顶锅盖逃


End file.
